


親密練習

by ETERNALRETURN



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), Cherry Magic, チェリまほ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETERNALRETURN/pseuds/ETERNALRETURN
Summary: **含擦邊球R18描寫，不知道有沒有SAFE(絕對沒有)，請自行斟酌(還是略過比較好)
Relationships: 黑澤/安達
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	親密練習

**Author's Note:**

> **含擦邊球R18描寫，不知道有沒有SAFE(絕對沒有)，請自行斟酌(還是略過比較好)

「安達......你再說一次？」

黑澤本坐在安達家的地板上看小說，但他突然感到一瞬的暈眩——他很篤定那並非由於柘植的文筆多麼驚為天人。他於是又再確認了一次安達的問句。  
「你說甚麼練習？」  
「我、我是說，就像練習約會那樣，我們要不要也來做，嗯，親密練習？」  
「安達怎麼會想到這個......練習呢？」黑澤強忍住上揚的嘴角。他知道安達現在變得坦誠許多，總是有求必應。  
安達的雙手十指緊扭在一塊，一點也沒注意到黑澤的怪異神情，「沒什麼......就只是想要跟你變得更親密......」  
沒有得到回應，讓安達向下的視線逐漸抬起。  
「不做也沒關係的！」  
黑澤挑起一邊眉毛，面露意味深長的微笑。  
「算了當我沒提過！」  
「你你、你別想奇怪的東西，我只是——」  
黑澤促狹地笑，傾身向前，把臉貼得極近，追逐安達慌亂不定的目光，「甚麼是奇怪的東西？」  
「呃、啊哦嗯......就是、就是奇怪的東西啦......你不要再過來了啦......」安達兩手撐著地板，背脊已經向後壓得不能再低，黑澤卻還是持續逼近，像一頭鎖定獵物的豹子，一步一步趴伏著向他邁近，直到可以接吻的距離，忽地一把撈起他的腰。

恰當安達以為黑澤是要扶自己起身，便安心地環抱住對方的脖子之時，他壓根兒沒想到黑澤就這麼順勢抱著他倒下，整個人栽倒在他身上，兩手臂分別架在他身側。安達懷疑這應該不是一個意外。

「那你跟我講一下怎麼練習？」  
看到黑澤眼裡耐人尋味的默示，安達忽然十分後悔自己沒頭沒腦提出這種想法。他原本只是覺得，黑澤雖然總是言語揶揄他，但實際卻對他相敬如賓、還有點戒慎恐懼，生怕他一眨眼就被嚇跑似地。安達有點不服氣地想到，一來他沒有那麼嬌貴，二來他內心難免會期待跟黑澤的每一次體驗。 但現在他打從心底覺得這不是個好主意。

「嗯......就我們可以慢慢來。」他試圖轉圜。  
「然後？」黑澤開始捲他的耳際的髮梢玩，手指有意無意地觸碰耳垂。  
「一天可以練習半、啊、不我是說十分鐘，對！十分鐘練習、」他別開臉，想躲避黑澤的手指和炙熱的目光，「練習變......」  
好了，他現在退步到連親密兩字也說不出口了。

「那具體練習甚麼呢？」黑澤斜著頭顱，一臉求知心切。  
「等、等一下！黑澤你先起來啦......」  
黑澤咚地埋進他的肩膀，顫抖著，他好一會才意識到黑澤在忍笑，噗哧噗哧把氣息都噴到他的肩胛骨上，然後趁他毫無防備，在上面輕咬了一口。

「嗯，是需要練習。」黑澤把渾身僵硬的安達從地板上撈起來，讓他坐起身。  
黑澤故作嚴肅地牽起他的一隻手，認真問道：「那安達想先從哪裡開始練習呢？」  
**前面還是後面？**

安達猛打了一個大激靈，甩掉黑澤的手，還彈跳起來，直跑到廚房那側才停下。  
「安達不過來嗎？不是要做親密練習嗎？我過去囉？」  
「你你你先不要想那個！」  
「哪個？」黑澤站了起來。  
安達作勢要衝進浴室。  
「對不起，不逗你了，好啦，回來吧。」黑澤在安達惱怒的瞪視下捧腹大笑。

打從自己說要做「親密練習」開始，安達就無時不刻感到後悔——也並非真的後悔，只是當他早起洗漱，看著鏡子中肩頸交界之處的那塊顯眼紅痕，他就苦惱著等會上班怎麼遮掩。

據黑澤的說法，那是昨天的親密練習造成的一個意外——他當然質疑這個「意外」的真實性，他老早就懷疑黑澤對他的脖子有所企圖了。  
昨晚他原本靠著床一側，坐在地上看漫畫，黑澤硬是擠了進來，從背後摟住他。  
他的脖子猝不及防被親了一口。  
「嗯！」他驚地向後轉，「別突然——」  
只見黑澤無辜又理直氣壯地吐出一個詞：「練習。」  
安達洩了氣，強迫自己把注意力拉回漫畫上。

 **這裡可以嗎？**  
黑澤把臉埋進他的頸間，用鼻頭磨蹭著後頸，溫熱的氣息拂遍每一吋肌膚。  
「甚麼？」  
他還來不及反應，又被偷親了好幾口。  
又軟又熱的嘴唇在他脖子上滑動，一連落下好幾個濕糊糊的吻，安達不禁起了疙瘩，聳起肩膀，縮著脖子，一點也沒注意到漫畫摔落地板，手指攥緊了黑澤環抱在他腰間的手臂。

 **安達，很敏感呢。**  
「唔......等一下啦......」  
一小塊肌膚逐漸灼熱起來，那種燙意宛如光線穿過透鏡而聚焦在一處。安達後知後覺才發現黑澤做了甚麼。  
「黑澤！」安達一下子彈開，亡羊補牢地把紅痕越搓越明顯。  
始作俑者耷拉嘴角、眼裡卻閃著難以掩飾的得意說道：「對不起，因為太香了，實在沒忍住。」

親密練習真的是最天才的主意了。黑澤在心裡默默地想。

當然黑澤遲早也因為這個天才主意而吃㿜了。  
他那天晚回家，回程順路去了趟甜點鋪，想著安達幸福的笑臉，捎了一塊鮮奶油草莓蛋糕回去。

安達吃得津津有味。黑澤卸下手提包與外套，走到客廳伸手幫安達抹去嘴角的奶油。他的愛人甚麼時候都能吃得亂七八糟。  
黑澤將要抽衛生紙的時候，原本盤腿坐的安達跪起身來，手肘墊在圓桌上，挺著上半身，一口含住他尚未收回的手指。

這瞬間一氣呵成，本人也在完成動作之後，才意識到自己犯下甚麼失誤。安達的臉頰開始燒騰了起來。他心生一種反將一軍的快感，卻不知如何收尾這場不小心挑起的戰爭，只好怯懦地抓緊一個於情於理都難服人心的藉口。

於黑澤而言，他所有的感官都集中到了手指末端，安達舌頭柔軟的觸感，咬著他指節堅硬的貝齒，還有含糊不清地聲音像顆震撼彈投向他——「練、練習。」那麼俏皮可愛的尾音，收得又短又快，像含羞草似地蜷縮。

黑澤的腦海立刻不可控制地浮現——他手掌捧著安達的臉側，一手快速地套弄脹得發紫的陰莖。安達紅著眼眶，努力伸出舌頭，可憐兮兮地等著他射精。而他刻意地用前端來回拖磨著柔軟的舌面，留下濕黏的水痕。安達從咽喉擠出呃呃地咳嗽聲，嘴張得痠了，口水都抑制不住地從嘴角流下來，那雙眼瞳裡盡是委屈。

安達顯然也實時看到了這些場景，他放開對方的手指，立刻倒退半步，又接連打翻蛋糕，邋遢地沾了一身奶油。  
黑澤喉嚨發乾，啞聲問道：「你洗過澡了嗎？」

安達一點也不曉得事情怎麼走到了這步田地。只不過是鮮奶油的陰謀。以及十分鐘的吻。他在心底發誓再也不提甚麼練習了。

黑澤扭開蓮蓬頭的把手，讓熱水灑在他們身上。  
安達整個人瑟縮了一下，驚慌地不敢動彈。他的單人間浴室一下擠進了兩個成年男人。他背對著黑澤，沒法得知黑澤的舉動，忽然被淋濕了一身，連衣服都來不及脱。

「黑、黑澤......」他的心臟要跳出喉嚨了，花了好大一口力氣嚥下去。  
**太犯規了，安達。**  
黑澤從後面把他抱的生緊，毫無章法地親吻他的後腦勺、側臉、脖子一路來到肩頭，帶著一種忍無可忍的躁動。

 **你讓我該怎麼辦。**  
啊——我也不知道啦。安達把臉埋進貼在牆面上的兩隻手臂之間，心裡一橫就聽天由命。

他感覺到上衣衣襬被撩起來，一隻手伸了進去，幾根手指在小腹上來回劃動，引起肌肉一抽一抽地跳。另一手趁勢滑進寬鬆的運動褲裡。

 **我是第一個碰安達的人嗎？**  
明知故問！安達發出一聲嗚咽，臊得他咬緊下唇。他從來沒被別人碰過這麼私密的地方。黑澤不過是沿著表面虛握著，輕描淡寫地摸了幾下，就令他的雙腿瘋狂打顫。  
黑澤緊摟著他，把他的褲子褪了下來，一邊加速搓弄他的陰莖。  
「唔......嗯......」太快了。他從未硬得這麼快。他幾乎覺得自己可以倒數高潮了。

安達一隻手向後探，去摸索頂在他臀部上的陽具。不知所措的手指在西裝褲的隆起上亂蹭。他艱難地側過頭，濕透的瀏海下一雙淚眼催人。  
「我想讓黑澤也舒服，我不想一個人......」

黑澤的喉結劇烈地滑動了一下。水流經過脖子上鼓起的血管。

「那我們試試這樣好不好？」黑澤語畢鬆開了擁抱。  
安達聽見背後衣物摩娑的窸窣聲，還有被砸在地板水窪的聲響。  
忽地，安達兩隻手腕被大掌一次握住，牢牢按在牆上。  
黑澤自上而下的視線，能夠一覽繃緊手臂線條與突出的肩胛、窄小的腰身和向後挺起的雙臀。

 **我的天啊，黑澤優一你在幹嘛？這是給我的試煉嗎？太折磨人了，這該死的練習......**  
安達第一次聽到黑澤說粗口。他不知道自己為甚麼感到下腹一緊。  
「放心......我不會進去。」黑澤輕聲安撫他，「只是練習，對嗎？」  
他聽見沐浴乳的罐子被撞落的聲音，還有咕嗞地水聲。  
接著安達就感覺到插入雙腿之間的硬物，緩慢地前後摩挲。  
他聽見耳邊傳來沉重的喘息，「安達......夾緊一點好嗎？」

 **好棒。**  
熱燙、剛挺的陰莖在兩團柔嫩的大腿肉間出入，安達一縮緊就可以感受到上面纏繞的紋路。暈頭昏腦中他不經意地往下一瞥，看到沾上腿間的沐浴乳被打出泡沫，碩大的龜頭在其中時隱時現。  
「嗯.....」  
黑澤挺動得越來越快，臀胯間的撞擊聲十分響亮。他的雙臀被拍擊成一片惹眼的通紅。  
「哈啊、哈啊......」

 **安達的聲音好色情。**  
黑澤情不自禁地咬住他後頸的一小塊皮膚，激起安達一聲短促的驚叫；粗長的肉棒反覆蹭著他的會陰，刺激得他夾緊了腿，難以遏止地發出一陣甜軟的呻吟。  
狹小的浴室裡熱氣蒸騰，他在高漲的情慾中感到喘不過氣。  
更加難以忍受的是被指腹摩擦著頂端，高潮的瞬間安達不禁腿軟，只能靠黑澤抱著他的腰支撐站立。  
不消多時，安達能感受到黑澤的精液沿著他的大腿流了下來。

「還好嗎？」黑澤親了親他的耳朵。  
安達轉身抱住他，把頭塞進他懷裡，好似有滿肚子委屈：「......我不要練習了。」  
黑澤知道他的意思，但還是忍不住調侃他，「那下次就來真的囉？」

卻得到一個出乎意料的答案。

**Author's Note:**

> **後記**
> 
> 我真的寫得很爽，希望大家也能GET到這種爽（？）  
> 就想寫他們互撩擦槍走火一發不可收拾。  
> 看了那麼多次黑澤腦子裡亂七八糟的東西，安達機肯定也在期待甚麼好嗎！！！！（阿嬤冷靜）


End file.
